


Far From Blackrom

by WaywardVulpes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blackrom, Breathplay, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, Cock Slut, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, Hardcore, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Mild Painplay, Name-Calling, Nook Eating, Psionic Bondage, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardVulpes/pseuds/WaywardVulpes
Summary: Eridan finally pissed Sollux off enough to get into his pants. He wasn't fully prepared for what the gold-blood would do.





	Far From Blackrom

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up writing the lisp and Eridan's thing, forgive me  
> Also I suck at tenses in second person wow I'm sorry

     You stride through the hall purposefully, humming quietly to yourself a song that Feferi had often sung. As you draw closer to your destination you begin to worry at your lip. You shouldn't be this anxious but here you are, chewing on your lip until the salty tang of your blood starts to seep onto your tongue. You stop at the door, your fins fluttering nervously. Your heart still ached all over from the last time you came down to try and seduce him. Sure, it may have only been a couple hours ago, but it still hurt. When you ranted to Karkat about it he said you were being too dramatic and should just suck it up and get over it. So naturally, you came back down to try again, this time with less dramaticism. That was most likely why Sollux consistently rejected your advances. You only manage to rap on the door once before it is yanked open and you're greeted by the lanky figure.  
     The Gold-blood definitely had quite a few inches on you, or he would if it wasn't for his constant slouching. In the past you tried desperately to get him to stand properly, but that often ended in him cursing incessantly at you until you finally left. After gazing at him (for what was probably too long) you come to the conclusion that you woke him up. His hair is a mess- more so than usual- and he has keyboard marks on his face. Your eyes slide down his body and you realize he's covered in sopor slime and, besides the pair of baggy pants that are hanging so fucking perfectly from his hips, completely naked. You feel your face turn a dark violet and a warm tug in your gut. Before you can embarrass yourself even more by opening your mouth, Sollux cuts you off.  
     "What the hell are you doing here, fish-breath?" Sollux grumbles in a low, husky voice. You stare at him, mouth agape, trying to find anything sarcastic to respond with. Any sentence at all. Any word.  _Anything_. Sollux groans in irritation and you see sparks start to buzz around his horns. "Are you gonna thay thomething or should I let you thtand there for another five minuteth."   
     "Oh, uh... Wwhat's up?"  
     "I'm trying to fucking thleep, you shithead." Sollux scowls and you feel your stomach flutter.   
     "Come on, Sol, I'm trying to havve a convversation here," You whine and he glowers at you. You wait for him to budge but he doesn't. He only blinks at you slowly, sparks growing larger around his horns. "Gog, wwhy are you such a douche."  
     "Excuthe me." Sollux snarls and you smirk slightly.   
     "You are the worst troll I have ever met. You're personality is shit, your blood is disgusting, and your fucking lisp-"  
     "Get out of my sight," Sollux growls and your mouth twitches.  
     "Oh, sorry Sol, am I getting on your nerves?" You taunt and take a step forward. Sollux's eyes flash and you suddenly can't breathe. It only takes you a moment to realize why. Sollux has wrapped red and blue tendrils around your throat, strong enough to lift you off the ground. You gasp for air and claw at your neck, trying in vain to pull the intangible hands off you. You feel a whimper start to grow in your throat as the warm feeling in your gut grows hotter.  _Fuck..._ You bite your lip roughly, trying to keep the moans from escaping your lips.  
     "You're a sicko." Sollux sneers and drops you. You gasp loudly, coughing as air rushes back into your bellowsacks. It takes you a while to notice what he was talking about, but when you finally do it's too late. A violet puddle is starting to form on your pant leg.  
     "Fuck, no, I-"  
     "You like getting choked, don't you?" You open your mouth to argue but look down abashedly, your cheeks darkening. "You really a whore." You let out a whimper and he smirks. That  _asshole_. You push yourself up and brush off your pants, lifting yourself so as to preserve the small amount of pride you have left. You look over at him, sneering slightly, but your expression drops as you see the leer in his eyes. He takes a step towards you. "What, did you change your mind?" You gulp as you turn your head up. "Didn't you want this. Haven't you always wanted my bulge?" You twitch slightly.  
     "You know what, Sol? I think I should go. Let you get some of that sleep you-"  
     "No. I think you should stay." You feel yourself being pulled toward and realize he's using his psiioniics again. He steps back into his room, dragging you in behind him before slamming the door shut.  
     "Sol, I really should be-"  
     "No." He says gruffly and grabs you. He pushes your back up against the wall and sneers at you. "I can smell your nook from here, you insufferable piece of shit. I am not letting you go back to your hive to fuck yourself to gross thoughts of Feferi."  
     "I don't get off-"  
     "Oh, right, of course. You get off thinking about me strangling you, don't you?" You feel your stomach flip and your heart swell. Sollux chuckles cruelly. "Fuck, you really are disgusting." He eyes you curiously, then walks across the room, pulls his pants off, and plops himself down on his desk chair. "Come here."  
     You shuffle toward him awkwardly. As soon as you're close enough he grabs your arm and pulls you onto your knees. He grabs you by your horns and shoves your head against his nook. You whimper softly and move your head up, nudging his nook with your nose.   
     "Fucking lick." Sollux snarls, emphasizing the point by pushing his hips toward your face. You open your mouth obediently and run your tongue along the edge, almost moaning at how good he tasted. You continue lapping at him gently before tonguing his entrance. "Ah, fuck," he moans and pushes against you. You push your tongue inside him and he grabs your horns tighter, pushing you further inside him. You thrust your tongue inside him, swirling it around, savoring his breathy moans. As he gets wetter you feel something nudge your legs apart. It rubs you through your pants roughly, before ripping them off. You gasp in protest but Sollux holds your head down. You feel it rub against you through your briefs. You try to push your legs together as an attempt to spare yourself the embarrassment of dripping your genetic material all over Sollux's floor, but your legs are held apart. By Sollux's psiioniics. You blink down hard, trying to get rid of the knot in your throat. You will not cry because of how wet you get yourself and his floor. He was the one that pulled you in here.   
     Sollux pushes your head away suddenly and you lick your lips tentatively and Sollux tilts his head slightly, rubbing a tendril against your underwear. You bite your lip to muffle a moan and Sollux sighs.  
     "You're getting my floor all dirty..." He shakes his head, tsking in a mocking manner. "I always assumed you were a messy whore, but this is just ridiculous." You grit your teeth as you feel your nook grow impossibly wetter. Sollux takes notice. "You like being talked down to, huh?" He grabs your chin and forced you to look at him. "A high and mighty seadweller like you... pathetic." He spits on your face and stands up. You swallow roughly.   
     "You gettin' a little antsy there?" He teases with a flick to the tip of your nook, which was trying to poke out. You let out a gasp and he withdraws his psiioniics. He yanks you up and tears your sweater off, then pulls down your briefs. You squeeze your eyes shut as your bulge forces itself out, causing even more violet to squirt onto the floor. Sollux scowls at you and pulls you toward him. "Let's clean that up, yeah?" He smirks and forces you onto your hands and knees, pushing your face down into the puddle that was mostly your genetic material, but his as well. You feel your whole body shaking with humiliation and anticipation as you lap up the mess.  
     Sollux sits down on the floor, his back leaning against the wall, and motions for you to come toward him. You start to stand up but he interrupts you. "Crawl." You stare at him in disbelief. "Crawl on your hands and knees, like the slut you are." You feel your face flush as you bow your head down in humiliation and slowly crawl toward him. You stop in between his legs and look up at him. He turns you around and positions you in a crouching position over his hips. You watch as his bulge comes out. And then another. Both equally thick and long as an average trolls', together creating a giant monstrosity a purple-blood could only dream of having. He flicks one across your nook, the other one wrapping around your own bulge. You stifle a moan as his bulges move against you and you can sense the snarky expression on his face. He pulls your hips closer to him and you feel his bulges wrap around each other and nudge your hole.  
     "No, Sollux, I-I can't take-" You cut off with a gargled choke as he pulls you down on his bulges. You can feel your nook tearing and you bite down hard on your lip, trying to force back the tears that are threatening to spill down your cheeks. It takes so long for him to fully sheath himself inside you. Once he does, he lets out a moan and his bulges start to writhe inside you. You gasp, trying to pull yourself off, but he holds your hips down firmly.   
     He leans forward, presses his lips against your ear, then says, "be a good little slut for me." You feel your nook tighten around him and immediately wish you hadn't come. He chuckles quietly and moves a hand up your side, soft touches quickly turning into deep scratches. His hand stops at the base of your neck and he hums. He wraps his long digits around you slowly and you suck in a gulp of air before he roughly squeezes your throat. You feel your bulge writhing between your legs and your nook dripping on Sollux's bulges. He smirks.  
     "You really like choking, don't you?" You shake your head slightly. "Don't lie to me. I can practically feel you cumming already." He purrs in your ear, then bites down hard on your shoulder. You open your mouth in a helpless attempt to scream and he starts to move his hips. You move your hands down, desperately trying to stop his movement.  _I'm not ready,_ you want to cry, but you can't. He pulls his mouth off your shoulder and licks the blood off.   
     He licks your back gently as he begins to move his hips once again, thrusting up into you. Your breath hitches each time he slams up into you, hs bulges easily hitting the end of your nook, rubbing against your shame globes. You didn't notice he wasn't even moving that much until he lifts you all the way off. His bulges flick over your nook, which is now swollen and even wetter than you thought possible. He slams you black down, repeating the action before you can even react. You want to scream, but you can't even breathe right now. Sollux continues his hard motions, moans gradually growing louder, then turning into a string of words that you can hardly make out. He releases your throat suddenly and you take in as much air possible before letting out a hoarse scream. Sollux now has both hands on your hips and can move you even more intensely now, and you wish you could be mad. You wish you could hate him- you wish you could hate this- but you can't. Not only because Sollux actually talks to you, but despite the pain you're in and the blood dripping down onto his lap it feels so fucking  _good_. Sollux's thrusting grows even faster and harder and you don't even realize you're screaming until his hand comes up and covers your mouth, long nails digging into your cheek.   
     "Gog, Eridan, you-you're so fucking  _tight."_ Sollux groans into your ear and you feel the walls of your nook tremble around him. "You're such a fucking slut-" You don't hear the rest of what he says because that set you off. You lean your head back onto his shoulder, moaning loudly into his hand as your bulge jerked and your nook spasmed, genetic material spilling onto the floor and, with nowhere else to go, swelling up inside your nook. Sollux thrust into you roughly a few more times before he shot two-buckets worth of genetic material inside you. Tears streamed down your face as you felt yourself get filled even more, the thickness of his bulges not allowing a drop to spill out.  You continue shaking as you come down from your climax and, as Sollux releases his vice grip and drops his head against the wall, you slide forward. You moan in pleasure and relief as the genetic material filling you is let out, pouring down your thighs and onto Sollux.   
     After a while of laying there, you notice Sollux stand up and leave to clean himself off. That should have been the cue for you to leave, but he can't possibly expect you to be able to even stand up after that. He comes back, fully clothed and cleaned, and tosses a blanket over you. You hum what was meant to be a thank you but turns into a gurgle as spit escapes your mouth. You hear Sollux mutter something about how disgusting you are and how he has to clean up his apartment, before you feel yourself slipping into the cold embrace of sleep.


End file.
